


Gateway To Glimmer

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games), The Police (Band), Yes (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, old dudes playing video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Stewart plays Spyro. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Stewart Copeland/Trevor Rabin
Kudos: 2





	Gateway To Glimmer

“Hey honey! I’m home!” Stewart Copeland called as he stepped inside of the apartment that he shared with his friend and lover, Trevor Rabin.

“Welcome back, Stewie.” Trevor got up from the couch and kissed Stewart on the lips. “So how was it?”

“How was what?”

“Y’know! Those video game people? How did that go?”

“Oh!” Stewart set his bag down on the table and plucked out an unmarked CD. “They want me to do the soundtrack for this!”

“What is it?”

“I dunno! It’s about dragons.” Stewart went over to the television and plugged in the playstation that he was borrowing from his kids (and never gave back). He opened the disc drive and popped the CD in. “I’m gonna play this for a bit if you don’t mind. I gotta get a feel for the game before I write the music.”

“Yeah go ahead, I don’t mind.” Trevor sat down on the couch and Stewart followed suit with controller in hand.

The game started up and Trevor watched the little purple lizard gliding and charging throughout the magical landscapes, breathing fire at all the nasty green dudes and collecting gems and whatnot.

“Wow, this sure is exciting! Wish we had stuff like this when we were kids,” Trevor said.

“Yeah, I know right?” Stewart said, still focused on the game. “Although let’s be real, we’d never leave the house.”

“Yeah, that’s true. We would just be inside playing video games instead of learning to play music and joining bands… Kinda worried about the kids of the future, now that I think about it…”

“Oh c’mon, don’t be such a worrywart.”

After a couple nights and days of playing the game and writing music for it in his home studio, Stewart finally had the completed soundtrack all done. He sent it off to the good folks at Insomniac Games and they loved it so much that they wanted him to do the music for the sequel.

“Huzzah!” Stewart exclaimed. “I’m gonna get so many royalty checks for this one.”

“I’m proud of you babe, happy anniversary.” Trevor gave Stewart a peck on the cheek.

“Aw shucks…”

The end


End file.
